Guild Ball Wikia
# Welcome to the Guild Ball Wikia # Contents #* Resources #* Game Concepts #* Guilds # Supplies & Accessories # Online Links & Resources #* Official #* YouTube #* Podcast #* Blogs #* Other 'Welcome to the Guild Ball Wikia' This wiki is a resource for the Guild Ball miniatures game published by Steamforged Games LTD (http://steamforged.com/), devoted to discussion of players, builds and strategies. Guild Ball is a medieval football game set in a pseudo-historical world. Developed by Mat Hart & Richard Loxam Please note that this resource is a condensed version of the information provided from their website. I highly encourage you to visit the Steamforged website (http://steamforged.com/) for additional information and to purchase their products. We are fans of the game and support everything they have provided for us. If at any time they feel like this resource site is infringing on their rights / products I will gracefully remove it from Wikia. I hope you enjoy the information collected and the time we've put into making this a quick reference for all things Guild Ball. This is everyone's community so please feel free to post questions,comments, and update the wiki pages for updates and errors. Thank you, and game on! 'Contents' CAMPAIGN STORY EVENT Union in Chains 2017 Resources * Rulebook - Season 1(Story Background), Season 2 (Players/Fluff), Season 3 * Quick Start Rules * Rules Reference Cards - (Updated for Season 2) * QuickRules Pocket Edition - (Pocket Edition / Booklet Printing) * GUILD BALL Erratas ** Season III *** LATEST : Balance Text - Changed Cards (PF) - Blog (Updated 28 July 2017) *** Part 1 FAQ and Errata for Guild Ball Season 3 - (Updated 18 April 2017) * Guild Plots - Season 1, Season 2, Season 3 * Paper Dolls, Templates & Tokens ** UnOfficial Fan Made Season 2 Paper Dolls - Part1, Part2, Part3 (Hunters) (All Courtesy of orange) * Complete Guild Set Right-Side cards (Updated 28 July 2017 - Courtesy of Dave Millington) Organised Play * Regional Cup (Updated May 2017) * Mob Football Association (Last Updated 4 Nov, 2016), Sanctioned Events, PDF (Updated 22 April 2016), Errata (05.18.2016) * The Big League Campaign Cards * The Big League Certificates * Figo Cup League - (Updated January 2016) * Vassal Module ''- (Updated Mar 28th 2017)'' ** Vassal for Guildball - Getting Started Game Concepts * Actions * Conditions * Momentum * Playbook * Turn Sequence * Terrain * Glossary * FAQ : Clarifications - (Updated 16 August 2017) IN DEVELOPMENT * Alternate Pitch Formations - (Updated 31 July 2017) * Guild Identities - Cards (WEB, PRINT) - (06 October 2017) GUILDS Alchemists.png|Alchemists|link=Alchemists Blacksmiths.png|Blacksmiths|link=Blacksmiths Brewers.png|Brewers|link=Brewers Butchers.png|Butchers|link=Butchers Engineers.png|Engineers|link=Engineers Farmers.png|Farmers|link=Farmers Fishermen.png|Fishermans|link=Fishermans Hunters.png|Hunters|link=Hunters Masons.png|Masons|link=Masons Morticians.png|Morticians|link=Morticians Union.png|Union|link=Union Supplies & Accessories * Steamforged Games Ltd. * Muse on Minis * Norse Foundry * Advanced Deployment * Armada Games * Art of War Studios * Blotz * Broken Egg Games * CogoTwo * Counter Attack Bases Online Links & Resources Official * Steamforged Forums * Facebook * Twitter * YouTube Steamforged News YouTube * The Battlehammer * Guild Ball Informer * Guild Ball TV Podcast * Double Dodge * Guild Ball Tonight Podcast * The Kick Off * Moball Podcast * Singled out! * Strictly the Worst * Who Cares Who Wins Blogs * The Dead Tau Project * The Icy Sponge * Lead, Dice, and Beers * OzBall Guild Ball Down Under * Parting Blow * Leodis Guild Ball Tactics Other * GuBS - Guild Ball Supporters Facebook Group * Guild Ball Supporters (Gu.B.S) - EVENTS * Reddit : /GuildBall 'GENERAL MEDIA' Guild Ball Artwork.jpg Mat-ProvingGrounds.jpg|MAT - Proving Grounds Which campaign are you most excited for? Harry 'the Hat' Gutter Decimate Hemlock Latest activity Category:Browse